


- like real people do ( 𝐀. 𝐊. )

by dissidentvedder



Series: 𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐲 𝐤𝐢𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐬 [2]
Category: Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, fairfax high school, fairfax high school!anthony kiedis, high school student anthony kiedis, i tried to make the reader as gender neutral as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissidentvedder/pseuds/dissidentvedder
Summary: person a and b having a romantic lunch date over school cafeteria vegan nuggets and cold french fries.INSPIRATIONS - like real people by hozier. prompt by @otp-prompts-for-you.THIS FIC CONTAINS curse words.A/N - layout by @adoresobs! the vegan nuggets were inspired a lot by @sideways-falling‘s vegan tags in her animal posts and the many hours we have spent talking about ak! this fic is also a high school!au, so anthony and the reader are around 17/18. the mr. smith part is based on my real life teacher, but name and class were changed, lol.
Relationships: Anthony Kiedis/Reader
Series: 𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐲 𝐤𝐢𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐬 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980919





	- like real people do ( 𝐀. 𝐊. )

  * **_[ADD YOURSELF TO MY TAGLIST!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fforms.gle%2FNLgYK4p3oHA7YcZv9&t=ZTM5OWFjMzRjMDNkZGI0MjJkMWZmNmFiMGYxZTMwYzQ3MWNhMTU0MCw3ZGFkY2FiYzYzMzJkZmVjYWQxMTIxMzhkOWQ3YzRmNWNlODJjNDA2&ts=1602009530)_**
  * person a and b having a romantic lunch date over school cafeteria vegan nuggets and cold french fries.
  * **INSPIRATIONS** \- like real people by hozier. prompt by [@otp-prompts-for-you](https://tmblr.co/moNDU69RMaxygu-Q-ErUJBg).
  * **THIS FIC CONTAINS** curse words. 
  * **A/N** \- layout by [@adoresobs](https://adoresobs.tumblr.com/)! the vegan nuggets were inspired a lot by [@sideways-falling](https://tmblr.co/mw955FcMpSacblpBxP2WFNw)‘s vegan tags in her animal posts and the many hours we have spent talking about ak! this fic is also a high school!au, so anthony and the reader are around 17/18. the mr. smith part is based on my real life teacher, but name and class were changed, lol.



  


pushing the tupperware box towards you, anthony smiles as he opens his own, happy that he was finally able to spend a quiet lunch with you. hillel, michael, and jack usually trailed behind you both, so once they told him they were spending lunchtime in the music room, he was excited to be able to finally be alone with you at school. the two of you had met during a poetry workshop class, and the two immediately hit it off. in order to ask you out, he had written a page long poem about what he found interesting about you, and it made you begin to see yourself in ways you never thought possible. your self-esteem and confidence went through the roof when anthony was around.

he made sure what your diet was, never judging you when you told him you were a vegan. he wasn’t, of course, but once he got the gist of the diet, he adopted it, replacing all animal-based products with certified vegan groceries, and one year into your relationship, he replaced everything in his diet to a vegan substitute. 

“how was mr. smith’s class?” he asked you, biting into a soggy french fry that he had packed. the sun was shining brightly on you, the courtyard filled with eating students.

you rolled your eyes, sighing heavily as you readied yourself for your rant. “it absolutely sucked _ass_! he collects the notebooks, gave us problems from the stupid algebra book to do, and at the end of class, he tells me that i did not, and i quote, _‘write my notes properly.’_ how the _fuck_ do i write notes properly? it’s based on how i fucking understand the fucking problem!” two people sitting nearby eyed you suspiciously. you sipped at your water bottle, fuming at your math teacher as anthony reached over to rub your shoulder to calm you down. he had mr. smith the previous year, and knew the frustration he had given many juniors in the years he worked at fairfax. “anyway,” you smiled softly at him, “how was mrs. anita’s class?”

he shrugged, chewing on a nugget as he thought of his answer. “she was out on maternity leave.”

“she had the baby?” 

he laughed, “she had the baby.” a glazed look came over anthony’s eyes, and you knew he was thinking about it, wondering what the gender was and what it could possibly look like. on multiple occasions, mrs. anita’s husband came into the class (mrs. anita was his class sponsor), and would bring multiple boxes of pizza with him (vegetarian and regular). anthony had talked about wanting a child in the near future, and every time he talked about it, this glazed look came over his eyes, like it did now, and he looked so happy, so content in his little imagination, that, deep in your heart, you wished you were the one to grant him that wish. “i think it’s a girl, but she hasn’t said anything about it. i bet her cheeks are so chubby.” his cheeks flushed, heart swelling in his chest as he looked so content. 

“i think the baby is a boy,” you chuckled, eating more fries. “and _i_ think _he_ most likely looks a lot like his dad.” 

“well _i_ think _she will_ look like _mrs. anita_ ,” he placed a hand on his chest. “i’m right, you’re wrong. she had pregnancy acne, too!” he smacks the table with his hand, making the bottles jump in the air. “old wives tale says that pregnancy acne means that the mother is having a girl!” 

“sometimes old wives tales lie!” you laugh, enjoying the talk you were able to get with anthony. when the others were around, they seemed to talk about sex and music, the latter being the only thing you actually listen to. growing up in a multi-talented household, you were raised to appreciate the arts, and even to participate in them. by 15, you played the guitar, bass, cello, piano, and the violin, and had written multiple poems that ended up published in newspapers around l.a. 

“perhaps they don’t!” anthony laughed alongside you. “my mother got pregnancy acne and gave birth to a girl! my dad said she had perfect skin when she was pregnant with me.” 

“my mother had multiple girls after me and she was perfectly fine,” you chuckled, closing the lid of the tupperware, pushing it away from you to allow you to lean your forearms against the table. “you just sucked the life out of her, anthony.” reaching over to tuck a piece of hair behind your ear, he smiles brightly at you, flashing his crooked tooth, “perhaps.” 

“but really,” you reached into your bag to grab the juice you had thrown in there that morning, “i hope it’s a boy. i have too many sisters.” 

“it _is_ the teacher’s baby, you know,” he reminded you, raising an eyebrow as he grabbed the bottle from your hand to take a sip. “i know, but it’s just that i want to help take care of a boy for once,” you pouted, resting your chin on your hands, waiting for anthony to give you the bottle back. 

as he gives it back, lid screwed tightly, the bell rings, alarming everyone to begin making their way towards their next class. “see you after school,” anthony reaches over the table, grabbing your shoulder, and pulling you in for a kiss, one of the lunch monitors yelling at the two of you to stop the pda. you dreaded to think about what will happen next year. 

this time next year, anthony will have graduated. this time next year, he will be off at college, possibly meeting a new girl that suited his needs better than you did. but until then, you had him all to yourself, a blessing that you never thought twice about, and a blessing you never wanted to let go off.


End file.
